Are We Friends?
by aliengirl13
Summary: The story of how Merara and Luggaa met and of how their very unbreakable friendship started! *Dedicated to Luggaa Tun who owns he OC Luggaa* ONE SHOT!


Me: Hi so my friends Luggaa and Merara have employed me to tell some of their story

Merara: But we have to supervise!

Luggaa: Yeah or else she might get the story wrong!

*I anime vain pulse in anger*

Me: THEN YOU WRITE THE STORY!

Both: We're to lazy!

Me: Ugh, so how do you want to start?

Merara: The day we met! One my happiest memories!

Luggaa: Awwwwww!

*Luggaa blushes*

Luggaa: Your to sweet!

Me: Lets begin! Also check out some of my other stories and look out for any that may be coming soon! Also this is a ONE SHOT!

* * *

**Are we Friends?**

I really didn't want to deal with the pointing and laughing today, stupid school why did you even have to exist?! Though...the only good I can think of that school does is it will allow me to enter the Keron Army which is my ALL time dream! Right now though all I want to do is sleep, but mommy will not stop yelling unless I come down. I wiggled from my quilts and reached for my glasses and put them on because without them I couldn't see a thing without them. Walked to the bathroom in my room to fight cavidians (I was brushing my teeth.)

I do not hate school because I suck at it, I'm was actually the top of my class though it's not that hard in Kindergarden. It was actually because of the fact that every picks on me and beats on me because I am smart, wore glasses, and will not fight back.

I really wish they'd all drop dead, I know that sounds mean, but they deserve it! I'm 6 years old! I'm not supost to be worrying that the next time I walk out for recess someone's going to hurt me! If it weren't for my conscience I would hurt them all as bad a they've hurt me! Whatever I guess what point is complaining if it does no good.

After I finish prepping for the day ahead I walk from down the stairs to greet the faces of my loving parents, my mommy Larara and Daddy Danana. My mommy's skin was a slate grey color while her hat was a vigorous purple color that let a few curly strands of dirty blond hair escape from her hat. Her symbol on her stomach and hat was a red rose and her eyes were a blueish green color. Daddy was a blue grey color while his hat was black, though his most distinct feature was his salt and pepper colored (it's more white than black) biker mustache. In fact when I was younger he shaved it and I didn't go even NEAR him till it grew back. His symbol was two spud wrenches making an X (on his hat it was white, while on his stomach it was black) because he works as an ironworker

I loved them with all my heart, they were caring loving parents and they were my only friends...god that sounds pathetic, but it's true. My thoughts were interrupted by the smell of the space omelette cooking. I guess my depressing thoughts can wait, there is space omelette to be eaten.

* * *

Me: How's that?

*Merara starts crying*

Me: I'm sorry did I really do it that bad?

Merara: No...it...brings...up old wounds.

*Starts tearing up a bit.*

Luggaa: Awww come here!

*Starts hugging Merara*

Me: Can I please go back to writing?

*Both nod*

* * *

After I finished up my breakfast and kissed my parents on the cheek goodbye, I walked out into the brisk humid morning of Keron which not even a single cloud blemished the sky giving way for the bright sun. "Why does EVERYTHING mock me!" I said to myself as I shaded my eyes from the light and sighed, why must the sky be so...happy while I wallow in my own sadness, afraid for my life...guess life is just out to get me.

"But...when I join the army...I will be respected and feared...nobody would mess with me because I would kick their butts" I said to myself daydreaming of the future, oh yes the future, I would rule the army and lead them to victory and conquer planets left and right, out ranking the Demon Sergent himself and being looked up to, admired for my firm, but gentle hand of rule. Nobody would pick on me and even IF they did...I would be a high ranking officer! I would be SO much better than them and their efforts to insult me would prove to be useless!

"Hmmmm the army..." Suddenly I was stopped right in the middle of my tracks and out of my daydreams by a what appears to be a wall that was as big as me (which wasn't very big.) "Excuse me may I please be let by..." I asked meekly, ugh so much for being a fearless soon to be army officer. The shape turned around to face me "oh frog" I whispered as I realized WHO the thing was that I ran into, it was Fodidi one of the meanest kindergardeners/bullies in Keron history in my opinion.

She was a hot pink color that I now associate with evil ever since I met her. For a Kindergardener she wore way too much makeup (eyeshadow, lip gloss, blush, est.) which I'm sure she does that just for attention. Her eyes were a purple color that had been outlined by dark blue blush eyeshadow. Her insignia on her light purple hat and stomach was a red target...which at first I thought was funny because she was the one to target OTHER Keronians. Though when I pointed it out, she said that the target stood for that you were her next target. I stop thinking it was funny after that.

My already cold blood immediately became frozen, my breathing slowed as if she wouldn't notice me if I made no sudden movements. "What the heck is your problem...well-well if it isn't Four Eyes Merara!"

Was that my name? Oh yeah it was... I just forgot out of pure terror. Suddenly she grabbed me by the scruff of my neck and lifted me up so I would have look her in the eye "I was bored...let's play hmm...'tag!'" She evilly grinned at me knowing full well I knew what version of tag she was referring to "p-please a-a-anything b-b-but TAG! PLEASE!" I whimpered, scared witless of what this other child could do to me. I tried looking around to see if there was an adult around so I could maybe scream for help, but thanks to my stupid luck no one was around because her version of tag involved me tagging the ground...repeatedly

"Hmmm, how bout we play AFTER school, that way you have something to think about in your empty head!" She then joyously dropped me on my face into the cold hard unforgiving ground. "See you later loser!" Fodidi cackled and walked in what to me looked like slow motion, the hot tears in my eyes blurred my vision and I couldn't see where the Evil one went.

Why did I have to be so weak!? So pathetic!? Does God hate me!? Does he laugh at the torture I endure EVERY DAY!? Was I cursed to this fate for the rest of my life?! Would other Keronians walk all over me for the rest of my life...though even as my thoughts turned to these depressing questions, one stuck out.

_'Do I even want to go on?'_

* * *

Recess, the time for kids to play and interact with others the same age, laugh and have fun...for me though it was just an excuse for the others to push me around and then when a teacher would see they would say that they were just roughhousing. Teacher, satisfied would leave me with the demons and demonesses to die. That's why I hide in the bathroom to wait out the storm.

What do I do in there? I would always stare at my reflection in one of the mirrors and try to contemplate why the others hated my guts. Maybe it is because my skin was a plain grey? Or maybe it is my black rectangular glasses and my eyes were blue? My yellow hat maybe? My insignia could be, it was of a Pekoponian Peace symbol that was adopted in the 70's. I know it must be that I was born with out a tail despite me being a girl...

OR WORSE! They could have found out my real name! I really hope it's not that! I mean because I went though a lot of trouble so people would not find out, first of I payed one of the older kids (I think he was in like 3rd grade or something.) with curry, a yellow one with spiral glasses, to hack into the schools systems and change my name on it. Then I told the teachers to not call me by old name and instead call me by my new one.

Truthfully my birth name is Rameme, but I go by Merara...my reasoning? Well... when I first moved to this god forbidden neighborhood I was harassed and teased when I tried to play with the others, so I tried to reinvent myself by changing my name...the others did not know about it because when I first met them was a week before I was to start school and they bullied me before getting my real name.

Of course that did me no good because they still hurt me, then of course when I get home after school I had to lie to my parents about where the bruises came from. My life was an endless pit of despair and agony, would anyone would care if I disappeared? I shook my head out of my stressed/depressed induced thoughts, of course their are Keronians who care about me, my family, though...they can't protect me from my demons.

_'I was stuck forever in the pit of despair'_

Suddenly the bathroom door slammed open and in stepped in Fodidi and her to two Lackeys, her faithful and loyal twin servants Lakiki and Likaka. I stood back surprised and frightened, of course she lied! She was here to finish the job! I was done for!

To my surprise they looked surprised to find me in the bathroom, but it soon became a look of evil delight. "Well-well, Four Eyes it looks like we came have twice as fun now that we found you." Said Fodidi smirking "Yeah twice as fun" repeated both the twins at the same time. Wait a second...twice as fun?

I craned my neck to look around Fodidi, to find to my surprise they had another person with them who was held by the arms by the twins, she seemed to be crying. A twinge of a familiar pain incased my chest, she was being hurt like me, she was being tortured like me. Then I remembered she was the new girl who had just today came to the school, what was her name again? I couldn't remember, but before I could remember Fodidi spooke again "now Four-Eyes I know I said after school, but know works for me."

She grabbed my head and slammed it into the wall, my breath was knocked out of me and I couldn't breath. I slumped to the ground trying to catch my breath but her slaves then continued by kicking me repeatedly in my stomach. I tried to curl myself into a ball to protect myself, but the pain in my body prevented me from doing so. I desperately opened my eyes to make sure I didn't pass out.

My eyes were greeted with the same sight that I usually see when they beat on me...but this time it was much more horrid because this time I was watching as the twins moved away from me to help Fodidi pound on the new girl. A fresh batch of tears streamed down my face, it was like watching them beat me up only it was with someone else.

I felt like the most despicable Keronian in the world right now, not only am I just lying here in pain just watching them, I WAS CRYING!

I'M WEAK!

I'M PATHETIC!

I DESERVE TO DIE!

As my thoughts turned more and more depressing the other girl was being beaten up.

Suddenly a flash of something new filled my senses, yelling at every fiber of my body, something that was primal and instinctive, white hot and burning bright.

'_Anger'_

Anger toward the three bullies for making me hurt, for making me suffer, for trapping me, for lying to, for EVERYTHING! Also not only that they had the audacity to have me watch as they beat some other poor girl. I WAS NOT TAKING IT ANYMORE!

I gradually stood up from the ground my breathing ragged "well well looks who's FINALLY grown a spine." I ignored Fidodo, which really peeved her off "hey I'm talking-" but before she could continue I ran up and slammed her face in the wall, repeatedly.

"HOW DO YOU LIKE IT HUH? HUH? ANSWER ME YOU PIECE OF SLIME!"

Of course being the cowards they were, the twins ran out, tails between their legs screaming "SHE'S GONE NUTS!" over and over again.

As I slammed her face, I couldn't help but feel and deep feeling of pride and satisfaction. I was in control, I was the one in charge, the one calling the shots, giving her a taste of her own medicine. A sudden ripping sound was audible and I realized what I had just done after it had happened, I had ripped off her tadpole tail right off her body. Fidodo fell to the floor crying before running out with her now detached tail.

I calmed my breathing and I turned around to find that the other girl was watching wide eyed, but not scared. I truthfully didn't know how to talk to people, so I did the most obvious thing, I helped her up.

"Uh, want some help?" I awkwardly extended my hand to her to help her up, she took it without hesitation and looked me straight in the eye as she said "thank you"

I felt so out of my element, someone was standing right next to me and wasn't trying to hurt me or call me mean names, so I decided to study her to see if she was just going to walk off, to my surprise she didn't in fact she started the conversation. "What's your name?" In an oh so intelligent response I mumbled "Merara...yours?" She beamed and answered "Luggaa, thanks for saving my bacon! That was soooo cool!"

Luggaa was red in color with regular tadpole features, her eyes a ocean blue, and her brown hat with flaps that resembled Pekoponian hair was adorned with a symbol of two band aids forming an X, which oddly was not on her stomach.

"R-really!?" I yelped a bit, not used to compliments that didn't come from my family, a warm fuzzy feeling settled in my heart warming every inch of me and my anger was gone like it never happened. Luggaa shook her head up and down in a frenzied manner "of course! Hey want to come over to my house later?" I'm pretty sure my eyes bugged out a bit, someone wanted to play with me? Is this a dream? Am I going to wake up from this very unreal situation? Without her knowledge I pinched myself to make sure. Nope still here.

"O-of c-c-course I'd love t-to..." Luggaa grabbed my hand "cool let's go!" She yelled starting to pull us out of the bathroom. My heart quickened, like I had just drank ten cups of Pekoponian coffee, I was about to leave my old lifestyle behind, the one where I was miserable and was entering one totally new and alien to me. I dug my feet in the ground to stop us from moving, Luggaa turned around confused and asked "why'd ya stop?"

I needed to be sure "Hey Luggaa...are we friends?" Luggaa seemed put off by the question but answered "oh course! You have me and I have you now! Because I just know we'll be the best of friends!"

"Then lead the way...friend."

With that we burst from the inside of the bathroom, the sun shining at the future bright ahead for Luggaa and me, I just know it.

"I really do love sunny days."

* * *

Me: FINALLY DONE! So what do you think?

*Luggaa and Merara were curled next to each other hugging in their sleep*

Me: Awww that is soo cute!

*Aliengirl13 grabs blankets and drapes it over the friends.*

Me: Goodnight and sleep tight.

* * *

A/N: This story is dedicated to Luggaa Tun, who is probably one of the nicest people I know! I sorry if the ending was cheesy, but what do you expect! I had writers block!


End file.
